One Day At A Time
by AngelFYI13
Summary: Harry Potter isn't who we all know. This Harry Potter grew up in a hospital and doesn't get to Hogwarts until he's a teen. What sort of Harry will we see when he's known he could be dying for most his life.
1. Life As We Know It

A.N. Written for the challenge posted in Fiction Alley

_The challenge is-_

_The Hospital Harry Challenge:_

_Harry having a serious, nearly fatal disease, is given up as an orphan by his aunt and uncle as a very young child and grows up more of less in a muggle hospital..._

_After an attack on the muggle world by death eaters Severus Snape ends up in the London hospital. With his magic depleted and unable to walk, with no contact with the wizarding world he is trapped in the hospital until he can recover..._

_Here he meets Harry (who likes to wonder the huge hospital, not always refined to his bed) he doesn't at first know who the boy is Eventually Harry ends up at hogwarts to attend school or be tutored and somehow HP/SS slashiness ensues!_

_Its up to you who Harry meets, how much he knows about magic, what illness he has and what's happened in his past. Maybe Snape decides to take him back to hogwarts sure that theres a cure for him? Maybe Snape doesn't find out who Harry is until after he's back at Hogwarts? A few ideas for illnesses could be MS, Cancer, TB, AIDS etc._

_Summary of Rules for the Challenge:_

_- No short stories (couple of chapters), i'd really like to see the story develop_

_- Must eventually be HP/SS_

_- Harry must be between the age of 14-17, this makes writing in slash easier. However you're more than welcome to have a chapter/scene looking back on/explaining his life thus far._

_- If you wish to kill Harry or Snape off, it can't be until after he has made an appearance at Hogwarts and HP/SS relationship has been established._

** ((I of course have changed a bit and if you can't tell from the challenge it's AU and SLASH. If you don't like any of those don't read.))**

Disclaimer: I Rayasha, the wonderful and beautiful muse of this horrid author would like to say that she in no way owns the characters or world that you see before yourself. They would all belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling and other associated with the Harry Potter series. All the author owns is a six year old iBook along with an original iPod Mini and some candy, all of which were purchased by her father.

* * *

The fifteen year old boy wandered the halls of the hospital. This was where he had grown up. He could remember his aunt and uncle leaving him there after he'd been told something was wrong with him, he remembered waiting for them to come back for more then a month. He'd never seen them after they left, that had been nine years ago.

The doctors had never figured out exactly what was wrong with him but they thought it could be fatal. He'd spent his life there being poked a prodded but he got fed each day and the use of facilities which was more then he'd had at the Dursleys. He suspected someone had sponsored him so that he'd be able to remain in the care of doctors but he'd never really cared much, after all he knew the important things.

His name was Harry James Potter, he was almost sixteen years old, and he had no idea how long he would live. There where other things he knew of course, he knew he had black hair and green eyes, he could see that in the mirror everyday. He knew he was shorter and lighter than most boys, the nurse told him that every week when they weighed and measured him. He knew his schoolwork, his tutor made sure of that when she came twice a week. He knew he could wander through the halls after dark, he'd been caught and his doctor had said walks were good to clear his head. He knew not to go outside of the hospitals premises. He knew Micheal, the cook in the cafeteria would make him food at midnight if he wanted it. He also knew he could do stuff other people couldn't; he could talk to snakes, levitate trays, set things on fire, change his appearance, and freeze people mid step. He found it scary yet amusing.

Harry was jolted from his musings by something that just seemed off. He looked in the direction the feeling was coming from, it seemed odd, like him.

'Freak' punch, 'strange' smack... 'special' hug.

"Room 117" He muttered as he sneaked through the door in what he'd been told was a stealthy way.

"What?" He heard a silky voice snap. Harry stayed silent. "I know someone's there, now come out."

Harry stepped forward. "Hello sir." He spoke softly, his shoulder length hair formed a curtain around his face, "I didn't mean to disturb you but you have a different feel than most of the other patients here." This man was surely going to think him insane. "You seem like me, do you do anything different than other 'normal' people?" Harry asked his voice getting smaller as he spoke.

"Boy," The voice seemed harsh especially when it called him what his uncle did and Harry flinched, "Come in and turn on the light." Harry nodded and as he stepped completely into the room the lights flared to light. "You do wandless magic? Sit" Harry obeyed and perched himself at the end of the bed.

The man looked as though he'd be tall if standing and Harry had to admit the lights in the hospital did nothing for a persons skin tone. He had black hair that hung about his face, a nose that looked as though it had been broken several times but never healed properly and dark eyes. He looked decidedly out of place in the stark white blankets and blue hospital gown.

"Wandless magic?" Harry asked, "People use wands? Do you need one to make stuff happen?"

"Most do."

"Most? So there are more people like me?"

"Many, surely you're not arrogant enough to think you're the only one with gifts. Now run along, I'm sure you're parents are worried."

"I don't have parents." Harry snapped, "I grew up here."

"At a hospital instead of an orphanage?" The man sneered.

"Orphanages don't seem to want to board a kid who might die at any time. The doctors like to keep an eye on me."

"And what would be your problem?"

"They don't know but they think it's fatal." Harry said with a shrug as he hopped back down from the bed. "Well I have chips waiting for me, would you like anything? I'm sure Michael could make you something."

"No" The man said briskly waving Harry from the room.

End Chapter One


	2. He Ain't Your Ordinary Boy

I would like to apologize for such a short chapter. I'm working on making them longer. :-) I'm extremely pleased by the response to this story and remember reviews are like cookies!

**Disclaimer: The author drags her muse off by her ear. "I own none of this. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. So don't sue as I'm a lowly student with about 12 dollars to her name and a piggy bank filled with pennies."**

* * *

The boy was back, Severus had no idea why but the boy was back and this time he was pushing a wheel chair.

"Nurse Karen said you'd been complaining about not being able to go outside but your legs aren't working correctly." Harry said with a small smile. "There's a garden that I go to often, some of the plants have healing properties." He rambled as he helped the man into the wheel chair.

"How do you know they have healing properties?"

"Various cultures use plants for maintaining health and for healing the sick, Tasha also told me which ones can harm you."

"Tasha?" The man asked.

"One of the snakes." Harry smirked when the man almost choked on the air he was breathing. "Are you okay sir?"

"You're a parselmouth Mr...?"

"Oh so there's a name for it? My name is Harry."

"Yes, there's a name for most things in the magical world."

"You have your own world?" Harry asked, awe tinting his voice.

"Of course, muggles would become suspicious if we were teaching spells and potions down in basements of houses."

"Muggles?" Harry asked as they reached the garden.

"People who are born without magic to people who have no magic."

"You sound as though you don't like them."

"I tend to dislike people who look upon others with disgust because of what they were born with."

"I mean no offense sir but that sounds hypocritical." Harry said softly as he leaned down to pick up a small green garden snake. "This is Leena." Harry told the man before hissing gently at the snake. ::This man is Severus, he is not to be harmed. Please inform the hatchlings.::

::I will do as you ask little speaker, but remember that you are still a hatchling yourself.::

::So you keep telling me.:: Harry hissed with a laugh as he set the snake back down. "So sir, why are you at this hospital if there's a whole world of magic?"

"I can't walk and my magic is depleted, I'm sure even a brainless teenager can figure that out." The man snapped.

"You can run out of magic?" Harry asked not at all phased by the mans comment.

"Yes, no one has a completely infinite supply and what I have left is keeping my body running."

"Muggles seem to be fine without showing signs of magic, though they have a tiny spark. Not a glow like you do, and the coven has more of a flare that settles in their torso area."

"Coven?" The man asked making Harry smirk, it had seemed for a moment this man knew everything.

"A group of people who follow a religion called Wicca."

"And you know these people?"

"Yes." Harry smiled, "They've done many things for me, Their youngest member is actually visiting me tonight."

"Yet here you are nagging me in the gardens."

Harry just smiled again "So where are you from?" He asked.

"A multitude of places, I spend most of the year in Scotland though."

"Why?"

"I teach. Do you have a question for everything?"

"Yes."

Severus couldn't be angry at the boy, he was asking questions for the sake of knowing and the curiosity was quite refreshing.

"What do you teach?"

"Potions and Advanced Defense Against The Dark Arts."

"People do Dark Magic? What about the Three Fold Law?"

"The what?"

"You practice magic but don't know that fundamentals." Harry shook his head in mock exasperation. Then began to explain everything he knew.

END CHAPTER TWO

* * *


	3. One Way or Another

The third chapter! I can't believe people are actually reading this and the reviews are making me very happy. Virtual cookies to everyone!

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. It belongs to J.K. I'm just borrowing the characters. **

* * *

Harry found himself around Snape a lot. Most of the staff didn't like the dark man but Harry found him extremely fascinating. He had turned out to be a well of knowledge he desperately needed and a worthy person to debate with. His sarcastic remarks also had the effect of making Harry have to hide a laugh. Harry also took great joy in shocking the man senseless sometimes.

Harry was now trying to teach the man how to play Gin-rummy. It turned out the man liked to cheat. Harry gave a sigh and brushed his bangs away from his face in irritation. He laid down four eights and discarded a six with a little grin.

"Harry, come closer." Severus said in a slightly strained voice.

"Oh no, just because I'm winning doesn't mean you get to cheat."

"Just put the bloody cards down and let me see your forehead." The man snapped.

"Fine." Harry said as he let the man inspect his forehead, "But I don't understand why my forehead is important. Only odd thing on it is my scar, other than that it's a perfectly normal pale forehead."

"You never said you were a Potter."

"I didn't know it was important. Hang on, how does my scar tell you that my last name is Potter?"

"This scar," Severus commented as he traced it with his finger which caused Harry to shiver "marks you as The Boy-Who-Lived. You're famous in our world"

"Famous for what?" He asked before his voice turned bitter. "And the Boy-Who-Lived is now the Boy-Who's-Dying."

"I told you we'd figure out what's wrong with you once we got to Hogwarts."

"Okay, back to the famous part."

"You're famous because you survived a curse no one else has survived. You only got that scar while the thing that tried to kill you was destroyed."

"So I'm famous for something I don't remember?"

"Isn't that what I just told you?" Severus snapped again.

"Snappy prat." Harry muttered. "Does anyone know how I survived?"

"Dumbledore spouts something about your mothers love and her sacrifice saving you. It's why you were left with your relatives."

"Fat lot of good that did. They left me here to rot."

"Nobody said Dumbledore always did the right thing."

"I'd like to meet this man who you seem to hold in such high regard." Harry remarked sarcastically.

"You will once these idiotic muggles figure out how to fix my legs and my magic has recharged since I'll be dragging you to Hogwarts with me."

"Great, I'll be your luggage carrier."

"Exactly." Severus said with a smirk.

"You realize you're a git, right."

"I'm so glad you've noticed, I worked ever so hard at it." Sarcasm positively dripped from his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, stop your stalling and make your move old man."

"As soon as I get my magic back your tongue will be hexed from your mouth." Severus commented as he picked up a card and discarded it. "What exactly are you doing?" He asked when he noticed Harry writing something in a notebook.

"Oh, keeping track of how many times you've used that particular threat." Harry commented as he picked up a card before he placed down a three of a kind and discarded his last card. "Gin! I win." He crowed as he scooped the pile of peppermints they were using for bets toward himself.

"You won this round. I will triumph over you in the next round." Harry wouldn't have been surprised if Severus had added a manacle laugh.

"When we play tomorrow." Harry said as he scooped the peppermints into a bag, he'd learned to quit while he was ahead.

"Slytherin." Severus muttered.

"You still need to explain the whole house thing to me." Harry reminded.

"You'll either be Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

"You've said that a million times but you haven't actually explained anything."

"Very well. At Hogwarts there are four houses. The people in your house are the people who you eat with, take classes with, and share a common room with. They usually become like a second family to a student. The houses consist of Gryffindor," He sneered, "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and my house Slytherin."

"I'm guessing there's a way of sorting." Harry prompted.

"Let me continue, whelp."

"Alright." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"The houses are named after their founders; Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Each had certain things they wanted in a student before they where accepted into Hogwarts, because their views differed they formed houses and chose the students they liked to be in their own. Thus the tradition of sorting was formed.

"Godric was most proud of bravery and wanted those who were daring in his house. Helga wanted the ones who were just and loyal the most but was of the firm belief that every child with magic should be taught. Rowena wanted those who were smart or clever. Slytherin wanted those who were pure of blood as well as cunning and ambitious."

"They should put that in a Hallmark Card. At the end there could be Happy Birthday hope your cake was delicious!"

"Insufferable brat." Severus muttered, "The sorting doesn't test or humiliate you in any way, it's actually done by a hat."

"Yes and then it rains lemon drops."

"I'm actually being serious, the hat was enchanted to sort every student who comes into Hogwarts. Every year there's a horrible song."

"Sounds like a curse to me."

"For the hat or the school?"

"Both." Harry said before he looked up with a smile, "Hello Lita." He said to the nurse who had walked in with two trays of food.

"Hello Gentlemen, I figured you'd be in here Harry." Lita said with a smile as she set down the trays of food. "If he bothers you Mr. Snape, don't be afraid to inform someone."

"Much to my disgust I find the impetuous brat entertaining to converse with but if I become sick of him I will find someone Miss Frost." The young nurse hid her smile at the mans words.

"How are you feeling?" The woman asked Harry.

"Better than I felt yesterday." He answered promptly.

"Very good. How are you today, Mr. Snape?"

"Miserable."

"Wonderful to hear." Lita said with another hidden smile. "Now eat up, I'll be back with dinner later." She said before she left the room.

"Strange woman." Severus muttered.

"I've known her since she volunteered here, she's a bit like an older sister I guess." Harry said.

"Be ready to be coddled once we get to Hogwarts, Ms. Parkinson and Ms. Bulstrode will probably try to 'fatten you up'."

Harry gave a small laugh and began to eat his food.

* * *

A few weeks later, Severus was walking.

"Somehow you manage to look imposing in a hospital gown." Harry commented, "Salazar would be proud."

"We leave for Hogwarts in a week." Severus said curtly.

Harry grinned.

**End Chapter**


End file.
